Zelda's Visit to the Doctor's
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: 10 year old Zelda visits the doctor's. OoT, sorta Zelink. ONE SHOT. R&R!


Zelda's Visit to the Doctor's

**Author's Note: This oneshot is based on a personal experience. Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda, I don't. **

The day that little ten-year-old Princess Zelda was dreading had finally come. A week earlier her nursemaid, Impa, had informed her about it; and she had been worrying ever since. Now she lay in her bed that morning, terrorized by the thought. Suddenly her bed room door opened an in walked Impa.

"Good morning, Princess," Impa said, approaching her bed. "Are you ready to go to the doctor's?"

Zelda had to think quick. She had to somehow get out of going. Then she had an idea. She started to fake cough. "I feel terrible, Impa," she said, pretending to sound miserable.

Impa felt the princess' forehead. "Aw, that's too bad," she sympathized. "Even more of a reason to take you to the doctor's."

Zelda sat up instantly, dropping the masquerade. "Aw, Impa, I don't want any shots!" she complained.

"Yes, but you need them," Impa replied. "Now get up and get dressed and meet me in the Breakfast Hall," she instructed.

The princess reluctantly slid out of bed. "Yes, ma'am."

After Zelda had dressed into a casual pink dress and brown vest, she went down into the Breakfast Hall. Who she saw eating waffles at the table surprised her. "Link? What are you doing here?" she inquired, somewhat shocked.

Link looked up at her and smiled. "I came to play with you," he replied.

Zelda sat down next to him. "That's too bad. I have to go to the doctor's," she told him, a hint of dread in her voice. "I really don't want to."

The young Hylian boy looked at her with concern. "You do?" he asked. He understood her dread. Since he was little he always hated going to the doctor's.

She nodded solemnly. "Yes. I have to get shots," she answered, rubbing the one arm.

At that moment Impa walked up with a plate of waffles in her hand. "Hello, Link," she said. Then she placed the plate in front of Zelda.

"Impa, I don't want to go to the doctor!" Zelda whined.

Impa sat down on the opposite end of the table. "Yes, but I'm afraid you have to."

A mournful expression appeared on Zelda's face. It looked to Link as if she was about to cry. He had to think of something to cheer his best friend. "Don't worry, Zelda," he said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'll come with you if you want."

Her eyes brightened up. "Really? You would?" she asked, excited.

Link looked over at Impa. "If Impa will let me; sure," he replied.

Impa smiled fondly. "I don't see why not," she replied. Then all eyes were on Zelda, waiting for her answer. Would she come willingly now that Link was coming along or would she make a big stink about it?

Zel took in a deep breath. "Alright," she answered. "I'll go."

After everyone had finished breakfast, Impa, Zelda, and Link went to Castle Town. In a little building that used to be vacant in the corner of the bustling city, was Doctor Hardy's office. Doctor Hardy was a kind old gentleman. He was actually the one who delivered Zelda.

The waiting room was semi-crowded. It had numbers of padded chairs; only some of them were filled. Some queer looking folk were there. There were a few old ladies and a few young children. Zelda, Link, and Impa took a seat in the most secluded area they could find. Unfortunately, it faced The Door. Zelda gave that name to the door where the nurses would come out of to call the next patient to their doom. She sat up in her chair, tense, and stared at The Door, expecting it to open. Link noticed that and gently nudged her.

"Zelda, relax," he said, gently forcing her to lean back in her chair. "There are a lot of people waiting before us. You won't have to go soon."

The princess looked at her friend and took a deep breath. "You're right," she agreed. So she just leaned her head against the wall behind her and took deep breaths. She would frequently stare down at her wrist at the paper band the nurses gave her when she registered. It had her named, age, and birthday on it.

"Why don't I distract you?" Link suggested.

Zel turned her head and looked at him. "Alright," she agreed, slowly starting to smile.

"I'll tell you about my adventures," he told her. Then his voice turned dramatic. "There I was, surrounded by octorocs, firing at me from all ends..."

Zelda sat up intently. She was eagerly anticipating the next part of the story when The Door creaked open. The room went silent. Zelda's eyes grew wide in terror and her heart beat fast. She started to whimper as she waited for the nurse to call someone's name.

"Princess...Zelda," the female nurse called out.

Zelda's heart sank. This was it. She saw Link and Impa get up, but she just stayed put. Then Impa motioned for her to get up. She reluctantly released the arm rests of the chair and followed her nursemaid and friend to The Door.

"Ah, hello, Impa," the nurse said as Impa walked past her into the next room. The nurse was standing there with a clipboard in her hand, holding open The Door. As Link walked past her, she stared. "And who is this?" she asked Zelda who followed timidly behind her friend. "Brother?"

"No. Best friend," Zelda replied, trying to remain calm. She felt like just screaming and running out.

After the nurse weighed and measured Zelda, she took her blood pressure. Zelda had no idea how many times that would happen that day. It was pretty high, but that was because of Zelda's anxiety. After that was over, the nurse led them into Dr. Hardy's office. Dr. Hardy was out, so they had to wait.

As Zelda sat on the patient bench, she swung her legs nervously. The patient bench was higher than the other chairs in the office. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand.

"Don't worry," Link said, looking up into her worried eyes. "I'm right here."

A wave of relief washed over Zelda and she smiled. That was the first time she had smiled since they entered the wretched building. Just as she was getting comfortable, the door opened and in walked Dr. Hardy.

Zelda tensed up again, but Link just squeezed her hand. Seeing this, Dr. Hardy commented, "A nice friend you have there."

"Yes," the young princess breathed, looking down at Link.

Dr. Hardy set down his doctor bag on the counter and turned to Impa (who was standing up against the wall). "In for her annual shots?" he asked.

Impa nodded. "Yes. She's very nervous."

The doctor turned to Zelda. "No reason to be nervous. I'm the best doctor in town!" he chuckled.

Zelda crossed her arms. "Get away from me, you trigger happy quack," she said firmly. Link chuckled but Impa gasped.

"Zelda!" the Sheikah scolded. "Don't be so rude!"

The doctor chuckled. "Heh heh, don't worry, I don't take it personally. I haven't had one patient who has been excited about shots." Then he turned to Link. "Why don't you get up next to your friend and comfort her?"

Link obeyed and sat next to Zelda. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, you probably only need one."

The doctor took out a piece of paper from his bag. "Two shots today?" he asked. Impa nodded. Zelda's heart sank. She started to whimper like a scared puppy.

"I don't want shots!" she cried.

Link embraced her tightly. "I know just how you feel, Zel," he comforted. "But you need them."

Zelda sniffed. The doctor approached her with the shot. She looked at the doctor nervously and then back at Link. Her eyes were pitiful and desperate.

"Don't worry, Zel," Link whispered. Then, knowing that the situation was desperate and Zelda needed serious comforting, he planted a little kiss on her lips.

"Oh ho ho," the doctor chuckled. "How sweet." Impa just raised an eye brow. Zelda blushed, feeling comforted but embarrassed. Then she realized that the doctor was standing right next her now. "Now, which arm would you prefer me to do it in? One in each or all in the same one?"

Zelda thought for a minute with a scared look on her face. "Both in my left," she replied softly. But then she started to panic again. "I don't want shots!" she wailed.

"It will be a lot easier if you take your mind off it. Now tell me about yourself," the doctor said.

The princess sniffed. "I don't want shots," she repeated.

"What's your friend's name?" Hardy inquired, readying his shot.

"Li-" she began. Suddenly she felt the shot go in. A suddenly, sharp, pricking pain. "Link!" she cried in pain. Link squeezed her hand tightly.

"Good," said Doc Hardy, taking out the shot and readying the next one. "Now...what's your favorite color?"

Zelda breathed. Suddenly she felt the next one go in. "Green!" she cried. Link felt really sorry for her.

The doctor took the second one out and put it away. "Now, that wasn't too bad..."

Zelda felt sick. "No..." she answered weakly. She rested her head on Link's shoulder.

"Good," Hardy answered. "You can go now."

Link and Impa got up and headed for the door. "Alright," the princess breathed and then quickly got up. Big mistake. Just as she was heading out the door, everything began to turn black. Her head was spinning and she felt a knot in her stomach. She started to breathe heavily, alarming everyone.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Impa asked urgently.

"Dizzy," Zelda managed to reply between heavy breaths. The doctor quickly took her back inside the office and sat her down on the chair. She slumped down in it to make herself feel better. Her face was ghostly white and she could barely see Link and Impa staring down at her. The doctor then left to prepare another room.

"Feel any better?" Link asked. He wanted to kneel by her side and hold her hand, but Impa wouldn't let him.

"Yeah," Zelda breathed. She was now breathing less heavily but she still felt faint.

At that moment, Doctor Hardy returned. "I have the room ready," he informed. Impa helped Zelda up and brought her through the hallway, Link following behind. As Zelda walked, she could barely see anything so Impa had to guide her. Everything was dark and blotchy. She felt totally light-headed and miserable. This is why she _hated_ shots.

Impa led her into the room and laid her down on the bed. Then the Sheikah and Link sat in the two chairs beside her bed and comforted her. The doctor informed the nurses of the situation and then left. One nurse with short brown hair came up to Zelda and handed her a can of apple juice.

"Drink this," the nurse instructed. Zelda forced down as much as she could and then gave it back to the nurse.

"Don't worry, Zelda," Link comforted. "You're going to be alright."

Princess Zelda nodded weakly.

"Feeling any better now that you're lying down?" Impa asked.

She nodded. "Much better." Her face was starting to show a little color, but her stomach still pained her and her face was still hot.

"Let me take your blood pressure," the nurse said. Then she took the arm that Zelda had not had the shots in and took her blood pressure.

Zelda winced as the contraption (she didn't know any other word for it) squeezed her arm. It wasn't as bad as shots, but it still hurt.

After the nurse was finished, she left to go talk to the other nurses. Link talked to Zelda and comforted her. The princess was still felt sick, but she was feeling much better.

When the nurse returned, Zelda drank more juice and her blood pressure was taken again. Time was passing by quickly and Zelda was starting to get hungry. But they would not permit her to leave the doctor's until she was completely better.

As she lay there, something happened in the next room. A girl was getting her toenail removed when suddenly her mother fainted. All Zelda heard was the crash, because there was a curtain that blocked her vision. Nurses raced around to help the woman and called the ambulance. Zelda had been forgotten. Link kneeled by her side and comforted her as everyone was running about, disrupting her peace. Soon the ambulance came and hauled the woman away. Finally, after everything calmed down, the nurse returned.

After she took Zelda's blood pressure again, she asked her, "Do you think you can sit now?"

"Yes," the princess replied. So Zelda got up with the nurse's help and sat in a chair next to Link. She leaned her head against Link's shoulder as Impa watched in awe. The Sheikah was so amazed at how Link easily comforted her.

After about ten more minutes, Zelda's face turned back to the normal color. She still had a slight pain in her stomach but she was ready to go home. She was taken out of the doctor's office in Link's arms and put in a carriage which took her back to the castle.

* * *

Zelda sat on the couch in one of the royal living rooms, deep in thought. Just then, Link came in.

"How are you doing, Zel?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Fine," Zelda replied. "Except for my arm."

"Poor thing," Link sympathized, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Well the doctors said that you are up to date with your shots and won't have to come back for a while."

Zelda sighed in relief. "Good. Now you know why I hate the doctor's."

Link thought back to the traumatizing morning and chuckled. "Yeah," he replied. "That's my Zelda." He leaned over and playfully kissed her lips. Zelda returned to kiss, not caring that Impa had just walked in and was staring at them with a look of disapproval on her face.

THE END


End file.
